original_fandom_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexavier Levesque
Alexavier "Xavier" James Levesque is a main character on the 100. He is the son of Susan and Nicolas Levesque and was best friends with Maya Vie before her death. He is portrayed by American actor and model Chris Zylka. Alexavier meet and befriended Solaris Montomgery while she was trapped in Mount Weather and guided her while inside. Alexavier was aware of what the others were doing with the grounders and went to tell Solaris about because he feared the 48 would be next. In season two, he helps the delinquents and soon develops a crush on Solaris and even kisses her on several occasions but Solaris tells him about Finn all though Xavier thinks that Finn was an idiot who didn't deserve her. While Alexavier and Solaris are in the gallery room, he starts to break down with radiation covering his body much to the horror of Solaris. Unbeknownst to her that it was actually a scam to see if the 48's blood would work on the mountain people, Solaris agrees to give some of her blood to Alexavier but he has too much radiation on him to work. In a desperate attempt to save his life, Solaris volunteers to give him her bone marrow. In fog of war, Alexavier and Maya approaches Jasper, Monty and Solaris, and explain to them what the Mountain Men have been doing to the grounders. Alexavier is the only survivor to the Mountain people after they are killed by Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake. He spends the next season trying to help Jasper move on from Maya while he himself is still trying to get over her death. Early Life Alexavier James Levesque was born in Mount Weather to parents Susan and Nikolas Levesque as the couples only child. Alexavier had a lonely life since he didn't have any siblings to argue with and often dreamed of becoming a guard for Mount Weather. Alexavier spent most of his time in his room either painting or listening to music. Shortly after he turned sixteen, Mount Weather had begun to collect grounders to use as their "medication". His parents weren't happy with the idea of killing grounders for their survival and started to rebel against them in hopes that they could get them to stop. His parents refused to take the grounder blood which lead to Alexavier losing his mother. Physical Appearance Alexavier is an attractive young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He is tall, and muscular who stands at 6"1. While inside the Mountain, Alexavier like a typical teeanger with jeans in various kinds of colors. Alexavier didn't like wearing skinny jeans as he pointed out that they were hard to run in. He was usually seen in dark colored clothes such as black, blue and grey, and also often wore solid colored shirts over flannels. He was usually seen in sneakers but changes them to combat boots when he actually goes outside. He almost always wore a hoodie or leather jacket to top off his looks. Alexavier changed his style into clothing that was more serious and made to survive in the ground. he wore a guards uniform during his stay in Arkadia but changes off it at the end of season four. Personality Alexavier was somewhat of a loner while inside the mountain who often liked to keep to himself and didn't like to share his feelings towards other people. The only person he was seen talking to was Maya Vie. Alexavier didn't actually have a choice when it came to girls as there weren't a lot his age, but Maya said that he attracted them like bees and he never seemed to stick to one until Solaris arrived in the mountain. Alexavier is protective over the little people he cares about, and often likes to do what is best for people even if it means betraying his own. Even though he is often referred to as the dumb blonde, he actually quite smart and Solaris notices when they are in the community room as he is able to hack into the mountains computer without needing the password. Even though Alexavier can come off as a jerk to some people, he often means well and is willing to accept peace and ally himself with the enemy to insure the safety of those he loves. Alexavier has shown to be quite sarcastic something that annoys most people but its just his way of coping with life. Memorable Quotes Etymology * Alexavier is a English mixed name. The meaning of the name is Protector of Mankind in Bright New House. Alternative meanings (Old English) From Alexander, meaning Protector of Mankind (Old English) From Xavier, meaning Bright New House. * Derived from French évêque meaning "bishop", ultimately derived from Greek episkopos "overseer". Notes and Trivia * Alexavier is the only survivor of the Mountain Men race. * Both his parents rebelled with Mount Weather. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The 100